An Unexpected Love
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: SEQUEl to "An unexpected friend" Sonic's moved to a new town. New faces appear except one. Amy's the it girl and she wants nothing to do with the past. Will their reunion bring sparks or will they only wind up losing each other again? Sonamy.


All Characters belong to Sega except Raymond, Vanessa, Crystal, Sasha, Arriana, Ashley, and Mary.

**Ch.1 Hello New Home**

Sonic's POV

It's been three years since Amy left. I wasn't happy when she left but, at the same time I didn't really care. Amy wasn't worth my time at all. But, over the time that she's been gone, I've been getting gloomy. Manic and Sonia are getting worried. They think I'm going into depression. They even put me on the medicine. They are such idiots. My mom recently got eviction on our house because we were going bankrupt. I'm in my room packing up all my stuff. Our dad said that we could stay with him, his new wife, Arriana, and our seven year old half baby sister, Crystal. I didn't really feel like going, but what other choice did I have. Tails is moving too, so me staying at his house is a no go. "Hey Squirt," I heard Manic say. I turned to look at him. "Hey," I replied trying not to sound mad or gloomy like he says I sound like. Manic was standing in my doorway. His quills haven't grown, but he's gotten a lot taller and his amber eyes have turned a darker shade making him seem creepier to some people. His style hasn't changed and neither has his attitude although he can be a softy at times. Vanessa and him are going steady now, and she's going to come live with us in my dad's house. "Are you ready for the big move," he asked me leaning on one of the sides of the doorway. I nodded. "I won't be too happy about seeing mom getting her heart torn apart, but other than that, I'm kinda excited to meet our little sis," I replied.

"Oh, so you're happy that you're gonna be a big brother?"

"Yea."

"Well, if she's a pain, it's all on you 'cause Sonia and I already put up with you," Manic said with a grin before walking down the hall. I shook my head at him before I finished packing my stuff. I carried my suit cases down to Manic's car since I was riding with him and Vanessa. Vanessa spotted me and skipped over to me. Vanessa was a light gold colored hedgehog with long wavy quills that fall around her face and down her back all the way to her waist. She has light brown eyes. She wears a lot of dresses and skirts. She was pretty much the complete opposite of Manic, but as they say: opposites attract. Today she had on an orange skirt that went a little above her knees, a dark orange t-shirt that had a picture of an amber rose on it, and orange wedges. Her long quills were put into one ponytail on the bottom side of her head with her front quills out around her face. Vanessa was a pretty hedgehog, I'll admit that, but sometimes her style goes a little over the top. "Hey Sonic, do you want some help with those," she asked me with her soft light voice. I shook my head. "No thanks," I said walking past her. She walked beside me, examining me. Over the past three years, my voice has gotten deeper; I've grown more quills as the other ones grew longer. I've also gotten taller and now I'm almost Manic's height but not fully. I put my suitcases in the trunk. Vanessa closed the trunk afterwards. My mom came out of the house following Sonia. Sonia has gotten a little less protective over me over the years, so she's not smothering me anymore. Her quills have gotten longer and her style has changed. She became a tomboy. She wears her back quills in ponytail, she's always wearing sport shirts and jeans, and she's into almost every sport (I mean _every_). Today she was wearing a royal blue football jersey, jeans, and blue sneakers. "Okay kids, it's time to go," my mom called out. I got into Manic's car's backseat, strapped myself in, and got out my iPod. Manic and Vanessa got into the car too. Mom started driving with Sonia in her car and Manic followed her. My father had moved to the west side of Mobius while we lived on the east side. It was going to be a long drive. I watched all the little towns pass me by. We stopped every seven hours to get gas and get food. I relaxed in the back of the car with my iPod in my ear. I fell asleep a few times with it on, but I didn't care. We arrived at my dad's big mansion after four days. I was asleep, but Vanessa woke me up. "Sonic, Sonic," she said as she shook my shoulder softly. "Mm," I mumbled. "Wake up," she said. I opened my eyes to see my dad's giant mansion. "Isn't it pretty," she asked me looking at the mansion too. Vanessa was always trying to get to know me better because she thought that I hated her, but I didn't. I nodded. I got out the car and went over to the open back trunk to help Manic with the suitcases. I gathered all my stuff together and grabbed some of Vanessa's gold suitcases. Manic and I walked into the mansion and up to our rooms. We had maids leading us to them. Manic and Vanessa were sharing a room (weird I know) and it was right across the hall from mine. I followed Manic into his room to drop off Vanessa's suitcases before going to my room. My room was painted a soft royal blue with a blue carpet. A blue bedspread covered my queen sized bed. There were a lot of drawers and a closet on one side of the room. On the other was a mirror and a little table. Small blue and green beanbag chairs covered a corner. A small nightstand stood next to my bed. The room itself was about the size of mine, Sonia's, and Manic's room put together. I closed the door and unpacked my stuff. After about an hour, I got finished. I than heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I yelled pulling one bean bag chair to the side of a wall. A small hedgehog entered my room. She had light turquoise fur as well as light blue eyes. Her short quills were thin; she had many of them, and were styled making a small bang in her face while the rest waved on her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, light blue sweatpants, and light blue sneakers. She looked at me and smiled. "Big Brother," she exclaimed as she ran into me, choking me with a hug. She was crushing my windpipe. She let go after a few minutes. "I'm Crystal. What's your name," she said. She had a small voice that had a little squeak to it. I think the squeak was natural because you could point it out from the little kid part of her voice. I smiled at her. "My name is Sonic," I said trying to sound cheery. I was actually pretty tired. Crystal's smile widened as she heard my voice. "Hi Sonic! I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy to be meeting you," she said as she gave me another hug except this one was soft. I hugged her back. "Same here. But it's good that you're here because I'm the one who's gonna take care of you most of the time," I said.

"Good, because the maids are so uptight. I like to have fun, but they always say that I can't do this and that I can't do that," she said pulling away. I laughed at her. "Well, I'm gonna be a fun big brother. Did say hello to your other big brother and big sister," I asked her.

"Well I met Sonia when she came in and now that I've met you, I have to go say hello to my other brother."

"Cool, and jump on his back and surprise him when you do say hello," I whispered. She nodded and turned to walk away. "Hey, and you didn't hear it from me," I said mischievously. Her smile increased and she ran out my room and into Manic's. I shut the door and got ready for the screaming. "Hi!"

"What the? Where did you come from?" I heard Crystal giggle and then I heard her little voice talking. She was such a cute little thing. And Manic thought she would be a pain. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand to see it was like eight o' clock. I yawned and got my night clothes on. Once I was done, I slipped into my bed. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I yelled. My mom walked into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to my bed looking around at everything. She sat down next to me. "Nice room," she said softly. Her hazel eyes were wary. "Thanks," I replied.

"How do you like everything?"

"I like it all. Even my new little sis."

"That's good."

"Mom, you won't be hurt by seeing dad with that girl are you?"

"Maybe a little, but thanks for caring," she said hugging me. "Alright, now time for bed, you have school tomorrow. Oh and I left your school stuff in your book bag. Also, I checked out the college and its built like a high school except different buildings for each year. So, you won't have Manic and Sonia around embarrassing you," she said with a smile as she pulled away. I nodded, my eyes drooping. "Night sweetheart," she said as she gave me a kiss on my forehead and went out the room, closing the door behind her. I let unconsciousness take me happily.

I woke up the next morning feeling nervous. I took a shower in my personal bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I put on a black and blue t-shirt that had a design of a dragon on it, black jeans, and dark blue high tops. I ran a comb through my quills and rushed downstairs. I grabbed my book bag, grabbed a piece of toast of the kitchen table, and raced outside. Manic and Sonia were in his car waiting for me. We drove to school talking about Crystal. "She's a little too hyper for me," Sonia said.

"That's why Sonic's taking care of her," Manic said. I nodded. We arrived at school shortly after that. I jumped out the car and ran to my building. Thanks to my speed I made it just before the doors closed. I took off my book bag and looked through it to find my locker number and pin number. I had locker 270. It was a short walk from where I came in from. I walked down the hall quietly, people passing by me. People would glance at me, but wouldn't talk until they were past me. "I think he's a nerd," I heard a girl voice say behind me. I just kept walking. It doesn't matter what these people think of me. When I reached my locker, I put in the combination and opened it. That's when I got slammed into it. I got out quickly before they shut the door. I turned around to see a green hawk glaring at me with a black and red hedgehog and a purple chameleon. "What's your name dork," the hawk asked me, his voice threatening. "Sonic," I said proudly. "I'm Jet; this is Shadow and Espio. We own this school and if you ever cross us: you're gonna regret it," he said darkly before walking away. Like that was supposed to intimidate me. "Don't worry about them, they're nothing but mouth," I heard a deep soft voice say behind me. I turned around to see a white hedgehog with gold eyes. "I'm Silver," he said outstretching his hand to me. "Sonic," I said shaking his hand. "Do they threaten everyone," I asked. "Everyone who they think will be a threat to them," he said calmly.

"Oh. Well I don't think that I'm a threat."

"Eh, you could be."

"Have you been threatened by them?"

"Plenty of times, but I don't listen."

"What'll happen if you don't?"

"It all depends what you do. Say, aren't you new here?"

"Yup and already at the bottom of the food chain."

"Don't worry. You're not the only one. Me and my friend Tikal are down there too. How about you hang with us?"

"Sure."

"What class do you have next," he asked across the hall. I pulled out my schedule. "English," I replied, putting my stuff in my locker. "Same, c'mon, I'll show you the way," he said with a small smile. I returned the smile. I closed my locker and walked down the hall with Silver.

**Ch. 2 Hello Again**

Amy's POV

I walked down the hall in my pink miniskirt, pink t shirt with a broken heart on it, and pink converses. My quills rolled down my back messily and my green eyes scanned through the crowd. All the guys are staring after me. I smirk. "Amy," I hear my boyfriend call. "Hey Jet," I say as he walks up to me. We walk through the halls hand in hand. It's been three years since I last saw Sonic and I don't even think about him anymore. He's lucky I even remember his name. I rule this school along with my king Jet. I always get all the attention and all the party invites. My quills have gotten longer over the years; I've gotten a little more girly, and a lot prettier. Almost every boy wants to date me now. I walked up to my locker and started to get my books. "Guess what Amy," Jet said leaning on the locker next to mine. "What," I replied with a smirk. "I just met this loser who I think needs to hear from the queen bee," he said darkly.

"Aw, did he not listen to the king."

"He defied me, but he can't defy you."

"No he can't," I said closing my locker. "Anyway, I got to get to class, I'll see you later," I said with a wave. I walked into one of the corridors and saw the little brat Tikal getting things from her locker. "Miss Tiki, where's my report for English," I asked her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Uh, right here Amy," she said, handing me a paper. I walked away from her with my report in hand. I strutted into the English room and looked around the room. That's when the light green eyes met mine. I looked away hoping that I was only imagining things. Sonic couldn't come here. I mean he lived in Willonton. He couldn't live in Vunner. Not now. I went to go sit down in my seat at the front of the class. I opened my notebook and started copying the work from the board. The class went by pretty quick after that. The lights cut off at the end of class. It was raining badly outside. All the girls screamed. "Class, please be quiet. Boys, I want you to grab a girl's hand and stay with her until we go home," our teacher said. I feel a warm hand grab my hand and help me up. The person lead me to the door out to the hall way. The lights were out in there too, but I could see better. "Are you okay," my partner asked me, his deep voice soft. "Yes," I replied. "Okay," he said. That's when I recognized the voice. "Sonic," I asked. "Yea, how do you know my name," he responded. I stared at him in shock. He didn't recognize my voice. "It's Amy," I said softly. The lights cut back on and I saw Sonic. He had gotten a lot taller and his quills had grown out more. He stared at me in shock. His light green eyes were the same and they looked prettier than ever. "Sonic?"

"Long time no see eh," he said half smiling. I wanted to beat him down and make him hurt, but he looked so calm and handsome. "What are you doing here," I snapped, trying not to let love into my head. He looked confused.

"Um I go to school here."

"No, you lived in Willonton."

"Oh, I moved."

"Why?"

"My business," he said before looking away. He was still holding my hand, but I knew that it was only because he had picked me randomly. Now he had to stay with me. "How have you been," I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I've been better, you?"

"Good."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Modeling, you?"

Computer Technology."

"Oh," I looked down. I stopped talking after that. I didn't know why I wanted to talk to him and I wanted the feeling to stop. "Attention students please proceed to the nearest exit and go home. I repeat, please proceed to the nearest exit and go home," the intercom beeped. Sonic looked at me. "What," I asked. "Do I look like I know this school," he said. I lead him to the exit. It was raining horribly outside. Sonic started to lead me into it. "Wait, what about my hair, and my makeup," I asked. He rolled his eyes and pulled me outside. I let him drag me out to one of the parking lots. "Where did you park," he asked. I shrugged. "My sister drove me, but she's not here," I replied.

"Do you wanna ride with me," he asked. I thought about it. Manic would probably kill me if I did, but it was the only way I was going to get home. I nodded. Sonic than walked me to a green neon that was parked on the other side of campus. I had almost forgotten that his siblings were two years older than him. Manic and Sonia were already in there. Sonic opened the door and slid in, motioning for me to come. I did cautiously. "Oh, little Amy. It's been awhile," Manic joked. His voice was still scary, but at least he was smiling. Sonia punched him in his arm playfully. I was surprised at her outfit. She didn't look like the girly girl I saw three years ago. "Do you need Manic to drive you home," she asked me. I nodded. I was wondering why they were being so nice to me. Maybe they forgot everything that happened. Manic came to a stop in front of my house. I didn't even notice that he had started driving. I got out of the car with Sonic behind me. He walked me up to my front porch. "How did your brother know where I lived," I asked him. He shrugged. "Why are you being so nice to me," I asked my temper flaring. He looked hurt and mad. "Do you want me to- Ugh, forget it," he muttered.

"Why did you move here?"

"It's my business. I already made the mistake of letting you into my life and I'm not going to do it again. If you think an act of kindness is gonna change the past, than you're wrong."

"I knew you didn't forget. But, I have and I'm happy that I did."

"Whatever," he muttered before walking back to Manic's car. I felt guilty a little bit. Sonic was only trying to be nice to me and I just had to be mean back. I shook off the guilt and let myself into the house. It was empty. I shut the door behind me. Sonic was being too complicated. I went up to my room and changed my clothes. I changed into some gray and pink sweatpants, a pink t- shirt, and some gray converses. I went through my desk drawer to find my old diary. I flipped to the entry I wrote the day I met Sonic. It said:

Dear Diary,

I met the most wonderful guy today. His name is Sonic. He takes the hurt away. I mean just talking to him made me feel better than just talking to my mom or my sister. He asked me to hang out tomorrow afternoon. I hope that we have a good time because I really like this guy. Maybe we have a future together.

Love, Amy.

I just stared down at the little entry I wrote. I do remember the first time I saw him. The way he smiled at me and said his name, right after he jumped over his fence. The way he sent butterflies to my stomach. I remember how we talked about having siblings and how I teased him about if his brother was cute. I kind of miss those moments. I remember the next day we went on that walk and talked. We even exchanged numbers that day. But, that's also the day when he broke up with me on the phone. He was heartbroken. Maybe that's why he was mad at me the next day. But I only made things worse by yelling at him and calling him names. He tried to be calm about everything, but stupid me would make everything worse. I still remember the last words he said to me before he left me for three years. _Just go_. Sonic's words and the coldness of his voice rang into my ears. _Just go_. I remember trying to call out to him, but he didn't turn nor say anything else to me. I felt moisture in my eyes. I tried to blink them back but it only made them spill out onto my cheeks. I heard the door open and heels clacking on the wooden floor. I tip toed downstairs to see my mom sitting down at the kitchen table. She was counting her money. "Hi mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Hi Sweetie. Aw, what's wrong sweetheart," she said walking up to me to give me a hug. I guess she noticed my tears. "I saw Sonic today."

"What do you mean? He lives in Willonton," my mom said pulling away. She looked confused. She lead me to the table where we both took a seat. I shook my head. "He moved. He lives here now. He goes to my school. We have first period together."

"Did he say something mean to you?"

"No, the lights cut off because of the storm. Our teacher told the boys to grab a girl's hand and stay with her until we went home. So, Sonic took my hand randomly and lead me to the hallway. He didn't know it was me and he was asking if I was okay. And I recognized his voice. The lights cut back on and we saw each other. Sonic's brother drove me home with Sonic and his sister. Sonic was trying to be nice, but after all he did to me. I couldn't return the favor of kindness, so he got mad and left me on the porch. I was just thinking about the few days that we spent together three years ago and started crying."

"Oh Amy. You really love him don't you?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm dating Jet and I'm supposed to love him."

"What do you see in Jet?"

"I see power and determination."

"Now, what do you see in Sonic?"

"I see kindness, loyalty, happiness, beauty, and consideration."

"So, what does that mean to you?"

"To me it means that Jet can give me more than Sonic can."

"What can Jet give that Sonic can't?"

"Power. Power over the school, over people, maybe even over the world. Sonic can't give me anything except nightmares."

"Well I know something that Sonic can give you."

"Which is?"

"Love."

"What? Jet loves me."

"Does he love you or the extra power that you give him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was the most popular girl at school when we first came right? And then you became most popular girl. He dated you and he got more power. So, the question is: Does he love the real you or the popular you?"

"I don't know."

"Does he ask you about yourself or about how things are going in your life or does he only talk about controlling people?"

"Mostly about our control over the school."

"Well."

"I still like him, nothing's going to change that," I said getting up from the table and up to my room. I closed the door behind me. I thought about what my mom said. Jet never said that he loved me, but I've told him. Maybe I should weigh up my options.

**Ch.3 Reversed Feelings**

Sonic's POV

Amy was being so weird. One minute she's just fine, the next she's a pot of boiling water. Manic drove us home in silence. I went straight up to my room when we got home. I opened the door to my room to see Crystal sitting on the bed looking bored. She looked up at me and smiled. "Sonic! You're home," she screamed running up to me. She tackled me into another hug. "Hey Crystal," I said trying to sound cheery. I wanted to throw her over to Sonia or Manic, but I promised Crystal that I would be the one taking care of her. "Hi Sonic. I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me, but you don't have to if you don't want to," she said pulling away from me. Her face softened when she said the last part. She looked sad. I really didn't want to, but she probably would be bored to death if someone didn't play with her. "Sure, I'd love to spend time with you," I told her smiling. She smiled back. "Okay, but mommy said that I have to read first. So, we can read together." She ran back to my bed and picked up a little book that she must've been holding. "Okay," I replied. She sat down on my bed and I sat down next to her. She read her book to me. She was really good too. She said the words very clearly and used a lot of expression. I helped her with a few big words that she didn't know or couldn't pronounce. After an hour of reading the little chapter book, she finished. "The end," she said closing her book. "That was a great story Chrissie," I told her. She giggled. "Thanks, um what should I call you?"

"I don't know. It should be something that's close to my name, but not Sonny." She giggled at the name.

"Maybe we should just stick with Sonic. It sounds cool." She smiled at me. I smiled back. Spending time with Crystal wasn't that bad. After she put her book away, I taught her how run fast like me. She had a blast doing that. After that, we watched a Disney movie. It was one of the lion king movies. I sometimes would whisper the lines to Crystal and she would giggle. By the time the movie was over, Crystal was beat. I carried her up to her bed, and tucked her in. "Thanks for spending time with me Sonic," she said, "you're the best big brother ever. I love you." She kissed my cheek. I smiled. "Love you too." I ruffled her quills and walked out the room, shutting the door behind me. My mom was standing on the other side of the hall smiling at me. "You're a great big brother Sonic," she said. "Thanks," I replied, "Uh, I think I'm gonna go take a walk." My mom nodded and said "okay". I got my coat and walked outside. I had been dying to get a chance to walk around and actually see what kinds of sights there were. I walked down this alley street that was on the right side of my dad's mansion. I saw two figures. One was leaning on the wall and the other was right in front of the other figure, facing the person. They looked like they were talking. I got a little closer before hiding behind a trashcan. "Answer my question," I heard a female voice say. It sounded like Amy. "Why do you want me to answer the stupid question anyway," I heard a male voice say.

"Because I need to know if you care about me or not."

"Well, to be truthful: why would I care for you? You're annoying, you're whiny, you're stupid, and you're _worthless._" The figure against the wall slapped the figure in front of it.

"I am _none_ of those things!"

"Oh yea. Then why does everyone in school think so? You're only popular because of how pretty you are, but if you look past all the beauty, you're a selfish brat. I only dated you for power. If my whole explanation didn't convince you, than ask everyone at school. We're over and don't cry because your new status is _loser_." The figure in front walked away from the other figure. "Jet, you're such a jerk," the other figure yelled. Jet kept walking. I heard sobbing. I got up from behind the trashcan and walked up to the figure that was now in a sitting position, crying her eyes out. "Are you okay," I asked softly, getting down leveling with the figure. She picked her head from her knees and looked at me with sadness. Her jade green eyes were moist. Her sadness soon turned to anger. "What do you want," Amy yelled at me, getting up. I got up too. "I heard you and Jet arguing so I wanted to make sure that you were okay," I replied, keeping my voice soft.

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because unlike your ex I actually have a heart."

"I don't need _your_ sympathy."

"Whatever, just let me make sure that you get home safely," I said grabbing her arm gently. She shook off my hand. "Leave me alone Sonic," she yelled at me. More tears fell down her face. I tried to wipe them away put she slapped my hands away. "Don't touch me," she screamed at me. "Just leave me alone," she whispered, sliding down the wall until she was back in her sitting position. She pressed her face back into her knees. I kneeled down again. "Ames," I whispered. She looked up at me. She didn't look mad anymore. "What," she asked softly. She sniffled. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"No. I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Ames, and you're not worthless."

"I'm not?"

"No. Look, just because some jerk says that doesn't mean it's true."

"I guess. I should probably get home," she said getting up. I nodded and got up as well. I watched her walk to the other side of the alley. Once she went around the corner, I started going back to my house. I felt myself start to see Amy in a different view. She put up with Jet. I mean she _dated_ him and he broke her heart. And probably took away her self-esteem. I felt bad about what happened to her, but I'm glad that I was there to comfort her. She's been through a lot and the past can't change the way I feel about people's feelings. I think that she may even have reversed mine.

**Ch.4 An Unexpected Friend**

Amy's POV

I walked around the corner and started to think about Sonic. He comforted me and I don't understand why. He said that he had a heart, but why would he help me of all people? I shook Sonic out of my head and turned my attention back to the Jet situation. He called me stupid, annoying, whiny, and worthless. He also said that he was gonna ruin my reputation. I had to do something. I had to get Jet back. No, I didn't want him back. My mom was right. He did only want me for power. Well my power's gone now. So what does Sonic want me for? I reached my house. I unlocked the door and walked inside. My mom was waiting for me along with my sister. "How did the talk go," my mom asked softly. I knew that they noticed the tear stains, but wanted to hear my word for it. "You were right, Mom. He only wanted me for power. He called me stupid, annoying, whiny, and worthless. He said that everyone in school thought that. He said that behind my beauty: I'm a selfish brat," my voice broke. Ashley walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I started to cry again. Ashley led me to the couch and sat me between her and my mom. "I knew Jet was nothing but trouble," Ashley muttered. "Sonic," I squeaked. My mom got a curious look on her face. "What about Sonic," she asked. "Sonic heard the argument and after Jet walked away, he came over to see if I was okay. He told me that just because a jerk called me worthless doesn't mean that I am. He helped me feel a little better," I explained. I went up to my room quietly. I shut the door behind me and lay on my bed. _Just go._ The words hit me like a slap in the face. _You're worthless._ I tried to make the words stop. _That you're desperate._ Sonic's cold voice rang back into my head. _Maybe that's why you're father left, because his kids are a bunch of phony fakes._ My hurtful words exploded into my head. _Just go._ I let my tears fall out of my eyes. My past is something that I couldn't forget. I kept seeing myself call out to Sonic while he kept walking. I cried myself to sleep that night. -

I woke up that morning feeling moody. I put on a pink and black splattered paint t shirt on, black jeans, and black and pink converses. I let my quills wave down my back. I put on little makeup and wore a little pink ring. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast. Ashley drove me to school. When she parked in the parking lot, she whispered: "Remember, don't let anyone get to you. No matter what they say or do." I nodded and got out the car. I walked through the parking lot and into the building. Jet was leaning against the wall with Shadow, Espio, and a purple swallow. "There's the little brat," he shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I froze. The purple swallow walked up to me. "Hi I'm Wave, Jet's new girl and queen of this school," she said in a snobby voice. Wave was wearing a white bandana around her head, a white tank top, and khaki capris. She had big blue eyes. I didn't respond. How did Jet find a new girlfriend so quickly? Everyone in the hall started laughing. I pushed passed Wave and ran to my locker. Everyone I passed laughed at me. Once I reached my locker, I put my messenger bag away and took out my books. The rest of the morning went along with everyone laughing at me, teasing me, or throwing stuff at me. They called me "the ancient queen" or "the fake heir". I saw Sonic in the hallway before lunch talking to Silver. So, he was friends with those weirdo's. I walked past them into the cafeteria, bumping Sonic's shoulder in the process. He didn't say anything and neither did Silver. He tried to talk to me in English, but I told him to leave me alone. At least he knows how to obey in school. I ignored all the comments and laughter as I made my way to the lunchroom. I didn't even bother taking on the concession line. I sat down at a small empty table that was in the corner of the room. Nobody noticed or cared. I put my head down on the table and covered my face with my arms. I didn't move until I heard someone pull out the chair across from me. I look up to see Sonic sitting across from me with a tray that had two pizzas, two waters, and two apples on it. "I thought that you could use something to eat," he said handing me a plate that he had put one of each thing on. I took it willingly. "Thanks," I said, looking straight at him. He nodded, but stayed seated. I looked at him questioningly. "What? Do you want me to leave," he asked, looking confused. "I just thought that you wouldn't want to be seen with the laughing stock of the school," I explained.

"Like I care what these idiots think," he said looking a little mad.

"Well, thanks for the lunch. I'll pay you when I get back to my-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I mean it's no biggie."

"Thank you."

"You know that you've said that three times this period," he said teasingly. He was smirking at me. I smiled a little, but the smile didn't last for long. Sonic noticed this and frowned. I looked over at my old table. Jet was looking at me. He noticed me looking at him and looked over at Wave and whispered something that made her giggle. Jet got his evil smirk on his face that I used to adore, but now I see that it's just plain scary. I looked away from him to look at Blaze and Rouge. They were looking at me as well. Rouge said something that made the whole table burst with laughter. "Don't worry about them," I heard Sonic say. I jumped at the coldness of his voice. He was looking over at them too. I stared at Sonic. He was glaring at someone. I looked over to see Jet glaring at Sonic. "Sonic," I asked a little worried. His expression scared me. "Hmmm," he said not looking away from Jet. "Please _don't_ cross him," I pleaded. Sonic growled, but looked away. His eyes went back to me. His face became playful instead of angry. "Why? Is his _mommy_ gonna fight me," he said playfully. I giggled. Sonic smiled at seeing me happy. "There's that _beautiful_ smile," he said. I blushed. Sonic picked up his apple and started twirling it in his hand. He studied the apple. "I wonder how much this will clean Jet's teeth since they're like the color of his beak," he said. I started laughing. Sonic smirked. He looked up from the apple and studied me carefully. His smirk got evil. I stopped laughing. "Sonic, why are you looking at me like that," I said, getting scared. He shook his head. I started to back my chair away from the table so that I could run if I had to, but Sonic wrapped his legs around the chair legs. He leaned closer to me. "Sonic," I said scared out my bones. He put his finger against my lips. "Play along," he whispered. I got the idea. Sonic was trying to make Jet jealous. This hedgehog does not know how to listen. I smirked and took his hand away from my mouth and held it in mine. "You know, you're cute when you're evil," I whispered. He really was. His light green eyes gleamed with excitement, his smirk sent butterflies to my stomach, and his attitude was absorbing. Sonic smiled and shrugged. "Well, I've had a lot of practice," he whispered. I smiled at him and put his hand against my cheek. His warm hand against my cheek felt nice. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek. I looked over at Jet to see if he was watching. He was and his jaw almost hit the floor. "Amy," I heard Sonic say. I looked back at Sonic. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Yes," I answered. I smiled wider at the thought of Jet witnessing this. He would have to take me back after he sees me with Sonic. I didn't notice that Sonic had taken his hand away until I snapped out of my daydream. "C'mon Sonic, you have to be more romantic," I said focusing on him. He was frowning at me. "Why," he asked. I think he was figuring out something. "Because, we're making Jet jealous remember?"

"I wasn't trying to make him jealous."

"Than what was all that?"

"Me trying to show you that I could treat you better than he did."

"What? You were smirking evilly."

"Yea, at the thought of seeing Jet lose what he's gonna learn what was most important to him. Why would you want to make him jealous?" Sonic's jaw tightened up. I wanted to tell Sonic the truth, but than what would he think? Honesty is the best modesty. Well if it is, than please let him understand. "I wanted to make him jealous because I want him to take me back. I don't know why, but I want him back and I need him to see that he wants me. Than Wave can get off _my _throne," I said. I looked away from Sonic as I said this. I was scared to look him in the eye. "So, let me get this straight, you think that us being romantic is a plan to get Jet to take you back and regain your popularity?"

"Yes."

"Is that all you care about? Popularity?"

"Not fully."

"Than what else is there?"

"Me and Jet have a connection to each other," I said finally looking at Sonic. He looked mad, but he wasn't glaring. He rolled his eyes. "Yea, a connection to popularity."

"No, we love each other."

"Oh yea, than why is he lip locking with that Wave girl," Sonic said looking over at Jet. I looked over at Jet to see him and Wave locked in a kiss. Loud yells could be heard throughout the cafeteria. "That's an act, duh," I said trying to keep cool. Sonic wasn't buying it. "Yea right," he muttered. I looked back over at Jet. He was standing up on the table. "I just want announce, as king of this school, that the most beautiful, wonderful, smart, funny, and queen bee at this school, Wave, is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," Jet said. He was proposing. What was going on? He only knew Wave for a day or two or did he? That's why he never answered my calls and avoided me. He was seeing Wave. The whole cafeteria clapped as he slid a ring on her finger. "Sonic, that's-", I looked back at Sonic to see that he was gone. I got up and quickly cut through the crowd to find him. I went out the cafeteria doors and went through all the hallways until I found him. He was leaning against his locker, looking up at the ceiling. "Sonic," I asked as I walked up to him. I hoped that he wouldn't move. "What? Are you tired of the guy you have a special connection with," he asked softly. He looked down at me. "Now I really need your help. Jet's pretending; I know he is."

"So, him cheating on you doesn't make you want to rip his head off? Wow, I was right. You are _desperate_."

"Stop calling me that, I'm not desperate. I just-"

"Need your popularity. I get it." He looked away.

"No, you don't get it. You're assuming things. Jet's the only guy I ever loved," I said, my anger growing. I heard the bell ring. Students started filling the hallway. Silver walked past me up to Sonic. "Sonic, man, where were you today at lunch," he asked. Sonic glanced at me and then looked back at Silver. "With a selfish brat," he replied. He used Jet's hurtful word. I ran to the bathroom to hide my tears. I locked myself in a stall and cried my eyes out. I was the only one in there. I heard the door open and feet walk in. "Hello," a soft female voice said. Yellow and orange ballerina flats could be seen. I took up my pride and walked out the stall. A beige bunny with long floppy ears wearing a yellow and orange dress was standing in front of me. She looked scared at the sight of me. "Um, I'm Cream," the bunny said. She outstretched her hand to me. I shook it. "Hi, I'm-", I started.

"Amy, the queen of the school. I know."

"Not the queen, I'm more like the laughing stock."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Jet was cheating on you and he was waiting to kick you off the throne for a while now."

"Oh. Hey, I've never seen you before; are you new here?"

"No. Amy, we've known each other since eleventh grade. Remember, I was the girl who used to tutor you."

"Oh yea. Sorry, it's been a rough day and my brain isn't working so well."

"It's okay. Do you want me to walk you to your locker?"

"Sure," I said as we walked out the bathroom. We walked to my locker silently. Once we reached it, Cream said goodbye and walked down the hall. She seemed shy. I got the books out of my locker quietly. I saw Sonic walking past me. I grabbed his arm before he could get away. "What the-. Oh, it's you," he said turning to me. "Look, momma's boy, I'm not a selfish brat and if you spread that word around-"

"You'll do what? Get Jet on me? Like I care," he said before walking away. I watched him go. Jet stopped him from walking and started talking with his evil smirk on his face. I saw Sonic glance at me, before saying something back. He looked kind of mad. Jet started to glare as he said something back. Sonic narrowed his eyes and said something before walking past Jet. Sonic must have stood up for me. Jet walked past me without saying anything. People still made fun of me for the rest of the afternoon. At the end of the day I went to Sonic's locker and waited for him. He was smiling before he saw me. His smile disappeared when his eyes landed on me. "What do you want," he asked me coldly. I moved away from his locker. "What did you say to Jet earlier? Were you defending me," I asked. He ignored my question and got his backpack out of his locker. "Sonic," I asked him. He didn't answer. He shut his locker looking at me one last time before walking away. I sighed. He _hated_ me. I walked to my locker slowly. Cream was waiting there for me. "Hi Amy. I was wondering if you wanted to be friends," she said. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I could really use one," I replied softly. She smiled at me before going down the hallway. I walked out to the parking lot after getting my messenger bag out of my locker. I saw Sonic leaning against Manic's car. I walked up to him. "You didn't answer my question," I said to him. "Nobody said that I had to," he replied.

"Can you please?"

"It doesn't matter what I said or if I defended you or not."

"Whatever," I muttered before walking away. I walked to my sister's pink Porsche. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't ever rely on Sonic or even talk to him for that matter. I had a new friend and I would let my old one disappear in dust.

**Ch.5 A New Start**

Sonic's POV

It's been two months since I last talked to Amy. I ignored her and she ignored me. It's December now and Crystal's really excited for Christmas. "Sonic! Sonic wake up," she jumped on me. It was Saturday morning and I was trying to sleep. "Go away Crystal," I mumbled. "Sonic! Wake your lazy butt up!"

"Go away," I put my pillow over my head. I felt Crystal stop jumping on the bed. I sighed of relief. I felt something pull at the sheet under me. She pulled the sheet from under me, making me roll off the bed onto the floor. I hit the floor with a thud. "Okay, I'm up," I yelled. "I'm gonna go outside and let you get changed, but don't get back into your bed or else ice water is going down your pants," she said before skipping out my room. I loved Crystal to death, but sometimes she was an evil pain. I changed into a quarter sleeved blue and black t shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark blue boots. I walked out my room to see Crystal jumping up and down. "Why are you so hyper this morning," I asked her. She shrugged. "Mommy said that someone's going to help you baby sit me today and it's a _girl_," she told me. Crystal was always talking about me getting a girlfriend, but I ignore her. Our parents were probably going Christmas shopping for Crystal. It was only a week before Christmas, so I guess they were waiting for the really good sales to start. I was already off for Christmas break and so was Crystal. Arriana then walked up to me and Crystal. Arriana was a white hedgehog, with shoulder-length quills, light blue eyes, and a figure of a super model. Arriana was really nice to all of us, even my mom. Today she was wearing a tan dress with tan high heel boots. "Mommy's gonna go now sweetie," Arriana said before kissing Crystal on her cheek. "Sonic, Manic and Vanessa went to a party, Sonia's at her friends' house, and your helper for the day should be here in about an hour," she said turning to me. I nodded. "Okay," I replied. Crystal grabbed my hand and started tugging on it. "Sonic, I just want to thank you for taking such good care of Crystal," Arriana said. She was always thanking me. "It's no problem besides I'm her big brother; I'm supposed to spend time with her," I said with a smile. Arriana returned the smile before walking downstairs. Crystal watched cartoons for an hour with me. Most of them were the dumbest shows I had ever seen. When we heard the doorbell ring, Crystal raced to the door. I ran after her. Crystal opened the door to see _Amy_. She was covered in snow. She was wearing a long white jacket and light pink boots. "Sonic," she asked, looking confused. "He's my big brother," Crystal said proudly. I stepped aside to let Amy in. She took off her coat as she stepped inside. She was wearing a light pink and white long sleeved shirt that went down to her knees and had a heart with wings on it, white leggings, and her light pink boots. Her quills were straight and her front ones created a little piece that created a shy bang that went to the side. She looked really pretty. She looked down at Crystal. "Hi, I'm Amy. What's your name," she said softly, kneeling down to Crystal's level. "I'm Crystal and I guess you know my brother," Crystal replied. She was playing with her quills. "Yes, we go to school together."

"Are you guy's friends?"

"Well-"Amy started. She paused. "We're not very close," I finished for her. Amy looked up at me. Crystal shrugged and ran upstairs using her super speed. I smiled at the progress she's made. "I didn't know that you had a sister," I heard Amy say. I looked over at her. She was looking at me. "Yea, I do," I replied.

"Do your parents make you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Baby sit."

"No, I choose to."

"No wonder she likes you so much."

"She liked me the moment she saw me."

"So did I," she murmured. She looked down. I could see that our past was killing her. It was killing the way we saw each other and I hated it. I took her hand. "Ames," I said. She looked up at me shyly. "Yes," she whispered. "How about we forget about the bad things in our past. Focus on the good things. Or we can just start off fresh," I suggested.

"Yea, we should get off on the right foot. I'm tired of staying away from you Sonic."

"I'm tired of staying away from you too." Amy edged closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "So, we're good now," she said softly. I nodded. She smiled before unlocking her arms. I took her hand again. "C'mon, Crystal's waiting for us," I said leading her to the staircase. We walked up to the rec room where Crystal was watching TV. "Crystal, wanna go play in the snow," I asked. Crystal bounced up and ran up to us. "Yes," she exclaimed. She ran downstairs to get her snow suit. We followed her. I helped her put on her suit, gloves, hat, and coat. I put on my snow pants as well. Amy had bought hers just in case. We ran out into the snow. We made snow angels, had a snowball fight, built a snowman, and went sledding. Crystal was really happy that we had a hill right next to the house so that we could sled. We were outside almost the whole day. We went inside around six o' clock. Amy made cocoa while I helped Crystal out of her snow stuff. Crystal and I walked in the kitchen to smell hot steaming cocoa. Amy was pouring the drink into cups. She must've found Crystal's special mug because that's the cup that she gave Crystal. Amy sat in the seat next to me. "You guys are the best baby sitters ever," Crystal said, smiling. Amy giggled. After we finished our cocoa, I put Crystal to bed. "Sonic, can we do the same thing tomorrow with Amy," she asked after I had tucked her in. "Sure, but we have to see if Amy wants to first," I replied. Crystal nodded. She kissed me on my cheek before letting her eyes close. I smiled at her. Crystal was so adorable when she slept. I walked downstairs to the living room where Amy was waiting. "Crystal's a good kid," said when she saw me. I sat down on the couch next to her. "Yea, I'm lucky," I replied. Amy smiled at me. "You're a good guy Sonic."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Sonic, sorry to darken the mood, but I'm sorry," she said, her smile disappearing.

"What are you sorry for?"

"You were right. I was desperate. I guess that for me, getting a guy isn't so easy, and to gain something like popularity for the first time in my life changed me. I was selfish and the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. I know that you can give me more than Jet can."

"What can I give you that Jet can't? He can give you power and I barely have anything to give."

"Jet doesn't want to give me power; he wants to take it from me. You can give me _love_."

"What do you mean?"

"Jet didn't care about me. He never did, but you do. You're the one who comforted me in the alley, you're the one who sat with me when everyone made fun of me, and you're the one who broke the spell that popularity sets on people. Jet never said he loved me and I know you haven't said it. But, inside my heart I know you would."

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that I'd like to give us another chance, if you would." Amy was pouring her heart out to me and all I could do was ask questions like an idiot. I thought about everything that she said. She knows that I care for her; she knows that I would say that I loved her, and she knows that I would treat her right. "I think that I'd like to try again too," I said with a small smile. She smiled shyly back. "Thanks," she murmured. She looked at the clock. "Oh, it's getting late. I should go," she said. I looked at the clock to see that it was nine thirty. I followed Amy to the door. "Ames, Crystal wants you to help me baby sit her tomorrow too if you want," I told her. She nodded. "Sure. It's fun and I get to spend my day with you," she smiled softly at me. I smiled back. "See ya tomorrow then," I said. She nodded. "Tomorrow," she said before turning to walk home. I smiled at her retreating figure. She stopped walking and looked back at me. The street lights were hitting her eyes perfectly and it looked like she was glowing. She smiled before continuing to walk home. I closed the door after I couldn't see her figure anymore. I was happy that me and Amy started over. A new start is good for the heart.

**Ch.6 I Love You?**

Amy's POV

Over the past week of baby sitting with Sonic, everything has been going good. He still hasn't asked me out yet, but Cream says that our relationship is just developing slowly. "Maybe Sonic just wants to take things slow to see if the relationship would work out," Cream said to me over the phone. It was Christmas Eve and I just came home from Sonic's house. "Yea. I mean he flirts sometimes, but he just never asks me out," I replied.

"Are you guys gaining a friendship?"

"Yes, I think."

"He'll come around, trust me. I'll talk to you later," Cream said before she hung up. She was probably helping her mom with dinner again. I was lounging on my bed, waiting for something to happen. I soon found myself in sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling cheery. It was Christmas at last. I put on my white and light pink turtleneck Santa dress, my white boots, and my light pink Santa hat hair clip. I curled my quills so that they were thin and they were curled in ringlets that fell around my face and down my back. I walked downstairs to see my sister and my mom sitting by our little Christmas tree. We all opened our presents and thanked each other. After lunch, I was bored to death. I mostly got electronic stuff and I didn't feel like messing with them right now. I heard my cell phone ring. "Hello," I answered it. "Merry Christmas Amy," I heard Crystal's little voice scream into the phone. I laughed. "Merry Christmas to you too," I replied. I heard a static noise through the phone. "Merry Christmas Ames," I heard Sonic say. "Merry Christmas Sonic," I said, smiling. "Uh, are you doing anything today," Sonic asked.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and go on a sleigh ride later tonight."

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll pick you up in a few. Bye."

"Bye," I hung up. I automatically texted Cream that me and Sonic were going out on a date. She texted me back wishing me luck. I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to it and fixed my clothes. Making sure that I looked pretty. I opened the door to see Sonic wearing a royal blue long sleeved shirt that had a picture of a present on it, blue jeans, and white high tops. A blue Santa hat was perched on his head. He smiled when his eyes rested on me. "You look nice," he said. "Thanks," I replied, blushing. I walked out into the snow with Sonic. "So, what do you wanna do first," he asked me as we started walking. I shrugged. "We can go on a walk through the butterfly garden. I hear that it's a very nice view there," I suggested. "Okay," he replied. He started running ahead of me. "Hey," I yelled. He laughed. "C'mon, try to catch me," he said. I started running after him. He accelerated. I chased him up until we reached the hill next to the butterfly garden. I had finally caught up to him, and had tackled him. We were rolling down the hill, laughing our heads off. I landed on top of him when we reached the bottom of the hill. "Ha, I win," I teased. He laughed. "I let you win and you know it," he replied, smiling. I giggled. "Yea right." I got off of him and stood up. He stood up as well. "Shall we," he said holding out his hand. I laughed. "We shall," I replied grabbing his hand. We walked up the hill together. The walk through the garden took a while, but Sonic was making it fun. He kept making me laugh with his jokes and his crazy stories. "That did not happen," I said. He smiled wider. "Ah, but it did my _friend_," he said. My smile dimmed. He called me his friend. I saw two figures ahead of us. They were standing there as if waiting for someone. When we got closer, I saw that it was Jet and Wave. "Well, looks like the losers decided to go out," Jet said to Wave. She giggled. "Shut-up Jet," Sonic said. He stopped walking. I tried to pull him forward. "No, I don't think I will. I knew you were a loser Sonic, but to pick up trash like her," Jet glanced at me, "well that's just sad."

"She's not trash even though you treated her like it."

"You don't know anything blue boy."

"I know that you left her crying in an alley," Sonic said coldly. Jet glared at him. "C'mon Sonic," I whispered to Sonic. He turned to walk away and then I felt a hand on my arm. "Hey," I said looking back. Jet was griping my arm. "You're not going anywhere," he said coldly, pulling me to him. I tried to push away. Sonic came up and pushed Jet away from me. Jet fell in the snow. "You're gonna regret that blue boy," he growled. There was a crazed look in his eyes. "Sonic," I said tugging on Sonic's hand. Sonic ignored me. "What are you gonna do," he challenged. "Sonic please," I whimpered. Sonic relaxed and walked away with me in hand. Once we were out of the garden, Sonic sat down on a nearby bench. He had let go of my hand. I followed him. "Sonic," I asked, sitting down beside him. "Sorry Ames," he murmured. I took his hand and put my head on his shoulder. "It's okay," I whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks for standing up for me."

"Anytime. Alright we got to catch that sleigh ride," he said getting up. He walked me to the park where there was a red sleigh with trained horses tied onto it. The horses would ride us through the park. Sonic helped me into the sleigh. Once he got in, the horses started moving. "This is nice," I said, for it had started snowing and the horses were taking us through the Christmas lights. "I hoped you would like it," he replied smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I do. Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Ames."

"Why did you move here?"

"My mom got bankrupt and we got eviction on our house. My dad invited us to stay with him and we took the offer."

"Oh."

"I was happy when I first saw you though."

"You were? I mean even after all I put you through?"

"Yes. When I left you there, I never thought that I could forgive myself. One part of me was telling me to go back to you and another part was telling me to walk away. I thought walking away would be easier, but it wasn't. Every day, all I could think about was the color of those jade orbs of yours, or the way you laughed, or the way you smiled."

"Well if it makes you feel any better. I wanted to forget you. I wanted to move on, but I couldn't. Sometimes when I would look at Jet, I'd see you in his place instead him. If I hadn't left; if I had made things right. You and I would be together. We wouldn't have to worry about Jet standing in our way. We'd be happy."

"Ames, no matter what, I'll always be happy when you're around no matter who or what is an obstacle."

"Really?"

"Yea," Sonic's eyes glowed with honesty. I leaned in closer to him, and he did the same. I pursed my lips slightly. Our lips met at the gentlest touch. I felt sparks. I closed my eyes as we stayed locked. I wound my arms around his neck as his arms went around my shoulders and back. Sonic pulled away first. I looked at his lips and then at his eyes. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," Sonic whispered back. I pressed my lips back onto his. More sparks could be felt between our lips. We pulled away at the same time. He smiled at me warmly. I smiled back. I rested my head onto his shoulder, my arms moving from around his neck to around his back. We stayed like this for the rest of the ride. We got out the sleigh hand in hand. He walked me home in silence. "Love you," I said when we reached my doorway. "Love you more," he replied kissing my cheek. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before running back out to his house. Somehow I knew that right from the start I couldn't help myself from falling in love with him.

I haven't seen Sonic since Christmas and it's time to go back to school. I've tried calling him, but he never answered. I walked into the school building hoping to see him waiting for me. He wasn't. I saw Jet though. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, tell your boyfriend that we hope he's learned his lesson," he yelled across the hall at me. I stormed up to him. "What did you do," I yelled at him. He smirked. "Why don't you ask him that," he said evilly. Everyone started laughing. I ran down the hall looking for Silver. I saw him talking to Tikal, neither of them were smiling. "Excuse me, but do you know where Sonic is or what happened to him," I asked them. Tikal looked worried. She glanced at Silver and then started talking. "Jet happened. We don't know where Sonic is, but he won't be back in school for a while. Why do you care anyway," she questioned.

"Sonic didn't tell you guys?"

"Tell us what?"

"We go out now. Well, we kissed at least."

"Oh, well congrats," Silver piped in. I nodded and then walked away. I didn't care if I skipped school right now. I walked out the building doors and ran to Sonic's house. I didn't stop running 'till I got there. I knocked on the door impatiently. Arriana opened the door. "Hello Amy, aren't you supposed to be in school," she asked. "Yes, but I heard and I have to see him," I replied out of breath. "Okay, his room is right up the stairs, take a right and his room is the first door on the left," she told me. I thanked her and followed the directions she gave me to his room. I knocked on his door softly. "Come in," I heard Sonic's soft voice say. It was really low though. I opened the door to see Sonic lying on his bed covered in bandages. He was looking up at the ceiling. He looked at me when he heard footsteps. "Oh my gosh Sonic," I said closing the door and rushing up to his bed side. "How did you find out," he asked, his voice still low. "Jet said something and I asked your friends," I replied. He sat up slowly and leaned on his bed board. I sat in the beanbag chair that was next to his bed. "Why are you here," he asked coldly.

"Did you forget what we said on Christmas?"

"I wish."

"Sonic why are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"I saw you kissing Jet."

"He kissed me."

"You kissed him back."

"No. I was trying to get him off me."

"Right."

"Why don't you trust me?" He didn't answer, he just looked away. I figured out why then. "Sonic, I would never go back to him for popularity. He isn't worth it," I said, reaching for his hand. It was covered in a bandage. He winced when I touched his hand.

"I know. I just. I don't know."

"It's okay. What happened to you?"

"The bandages should explain all."

"You didn't get any breaks right?"

"No, no breaks."

"Good. I was really worried. When did this happen?"

He shrugged. I noticed the bandage on the side of his head and the one near his neck. I felt bad. He got hurt because he was defending me and I know it. "It's not your fault Ames," he said as if reading my mind. I looked up at him. He was staring at me intently. I leaned in closer to him and pressed my lips onto his lightly. I pulled away after a few seconds. "I love you Sonniku," I said smiling at the nickname I made up for him. He smiled as well. "I love you too Ames," he replied, pressing his lips onto mine once more.

**Ch.8 Forever We Stand **

Sonic's POV

It's been four years since me and Amy have been together. We both finished college. Amy changed her major to teaching, figuring that helping tomorrow's future is better than posing in front of cameras. She's now a high school chemistry teacher. I'm now a designer of computers. My knowledge of high tech makes me chief of my unit, but I do help my fellow work mates out with their projects. Manic and Vanessa are married now, and are expecting a baby. They live on the other side of town. Sonia is now in a female major league football team. I make sure to go to all her home games. Crystal is now eleven years old. She's still the little energetic ball of sunshine, but she's matured a lot. Silver and I are still the best buds we were and he's gonna go marry Tikal. Congrats to them. Me and Amy live together in a little house down the street from my old one so that Crystal can be close to her favorite big bro. I walk down our small staircase quietly. I see Amy standing near the counter overlooking her lesson plans. I sneak up on her and grab her around her waist. "What the-," she has no time to finish before I pick her up and spin her around. I put her down laughing. She turns around and sees me. "Sonic," she exclaims with a big smile on her face. "Morning beautiful," I say before kissing her on her cheek. "Morning," she replies, smiling. Amy kisses me on my lips before playfully punching me in the arm. "What? I can't surprise my girlfriend," I ask playfully. Amy smiles at me softly before pulling me into a hug. This was _not_ her usual behavior. She usually has a smart comment to say. "What's wrong Ames," I ask her. She shakes her head. "Nothing," she murmurs.

"Are you sure," I ask. She nods. She smiles weakly before walking past me. I shrug the weird feeling off and walk after her. "Um, Ames, I have something to ask you," I say after she sits down on the couch. "Yes Sonniku," she responds. I get down on one knee and watch as she smiles widely. I take her hand in mine. "Amy Rose, you've taken my heart since the first time I layed eyes on you. You've been my best friend, my lover, my world. We've been through bumps through the road we drive, but we always come through. Every day, I wake up to see your beautiful face. Every day, I tell you I love you. Every day, I give you my heart and soul. Now, I want to do these things every day of forever. Amy, will you marry me," I say the last part, pulling a ring out my pocket. The ring has a silver band with an amethyst gem carved as a rose on it. Amy's eyes are filled with tears. "Oh, Sonic. Yes! Yes, I will marry you," she exclaims, jumping into my arms. She starts crying. I hold her in my arms the whole time. She stops crying after a few minutes. Tears were still coming down her cheeks when she unburied her face from my chest. I slide the ring on her finger while she's looking at her hand. She looks up at me and smiles. "The speech was so romantic and this ring is beautiful," she says.

"Not as beautiful as you though."

"Oh Sonic. How did you get this, I mean I never saw this in any of the jewelry stores. Please don't tell me, you got it shipped from somewhere."

"I didn't. I was wandering around one day with Crystal and she pointed out this little jewelry shop."

"The one on Seventeenth Street?"

"I think. So, we went in and started looking for engagement rings-"

"Wait a minute, Crystal was in on this?"

"Yea. Sorry, but I made her pinky promise not to tell you. Anyway, we started looking for rings, but all the ones we saw weren't _special_ enough for you. So, we asked if we could make one. Crystal picked out the band and I picked out the gem."

"Thank you, Sonic. I was starting to think you would never ask," she joked. I chuckled. "Yea, I figured that you've waited long enough." She smiled even more. I heard the door open and footsteps walk in. I saw Crystal in the living room doorway. "You asked her? Did you say yes," she started screaming. Amy nodded and Crystal started screaming with joy. "Hey Crystal, I think I might need some help with decorations and my dress," Amy said. Crystal stopped jumping around and stared at Amy with wide eyes. "You mean it," she asked.

"Yea and your bro can't see the dress till the day I get stuck with him," she said cuddling up to me. Crystal quickly got her notebook out of her day bag and sat next to me and Amy on the floor. The two started planning while I listened. I was staring at Amy, wondering how this whole thing got started. Oh yea, the day I jumped over that fence. Friends to enemies, and enemies to lovers. Life is full of twists. But at least now, I get to stand with the woman I love _forever_.

A/N: Do I hear more? Tell me if so. If so, it'll be the last of this story. But then maybe a new one around. R&R plz. 


End file.
